


Within A Dragon's Bargain, Lies the Wolf

by AmeliaIsmills



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, F/M, R Plus L Equals J
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaIsmills/pseuds/AmeliaIsmills
Summary: Daenerys must have Jon tied to her in some manner, but he does not want to marry her and he does not want to go or stay south. Sansa offers a deal and Daenerys excepts the bargain.People should really stop underestimating the eldest living wolf of Winterfell.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolutely an AU. Branching off somewhere for when Jon goes to treat with the Daenerys, but they never start a relationship. 
> 
> I'd like to go ahead and state something that I have come across in other stories and the comments. I am not anti-any ship, I am however, anti bad manners. 
> 
> If you don't like the ships I choose for my fanfiction endeavors, then simply don't read. 
> 
> I will not tolerate bad manners or rude reviews described as "con-crit". If I want constructive criticism then I will ask someone to beta me and tell me their opinion. 
> 
> I have enjoyed SO many Jon/Sansa stories and so many Jon/Daenerys stories when it comes to the M/F realm. It breaks my heart when I see attacks on the people who are creating alternatives avenues for the fandom which has so much love. 
> 
> This went a little verbose and for that I apologize. I just like to be upfront about my intentions and expectations.  
> \---
> 
>  
> 
> General Disclaimer for all derivative works. I do not own the source material all works falling under the general definition of the word “fanfiction.” Fanfiction for this intent and purpose is described as works created for enjoyment and never for profit that is based on an original source owned by another entity or artist. If presented with a cease and desist request I will immediatly do all in my power to remove the offending article as quickly and thoroughly as possible. 
> 
> Author’s Statement of Intent: The work I create is for sole enjoyment of the writing process. I post it in the idea that someone else might derive pleasure from what I enjoy writing. With this in mind I kindly ask that constructive criticism not be given unless specifically requested at the beginning of the notes. While I will not delete comments that are not rude or trolling, I respectfully ask that it not occur to begin with. 
> 
> If something is not your cup of tea, I ask that you do not read further and you do not post telling me why it is not your cup of tea. I do not hold with any kink-shaming at all and hold a no-tolerance view across the board. I also do not hold with any character bashing or anti-ship commenting. 
> 
> This disclaimer was created 08/04/2019 and added to all current works and future works.

Jon stared across the battlements of Winterfell. 

“Nephew,” his aunt came behind him to stare across the field where so many had died the night prior and had been burnt just a few hours at dawn. 

“Aunt,” he returned, the chill to his voice obvious to any who cared to listen closely. He was not surprised when Daenerys just chuckled. 

“What would you have of me, nephew? It is my army that awaits travel to king’s landing. It is my dragon’s that will reign down fire...would you have me step aside with that for you?” she asked coyly. 

“Nay, I would not have you step aside for any. I would also prefer not to marry you and to never go south,” Jon growled out. 

“Then how am I to bind you to me, nephew? You have offered no other option than a union to ensure you do not overthrow me?” Daenerys retorted. 

Jon just growled and started to snap back, his reserve of stoicism begining to fail him.

Then Daenerys spoke again and made the blood in his veins run cold as ice and he relished in the freeze as he was of the north. 

“Your cousin has offered an alternative. She suggested you marry her and take Winterfell. Thus you will be bound to the North and your honor will not allow you other conquest’s. She even suggested you would easily bend the knee to the south if I allowed the union,” Daenerys spoke as if she was arranging flowers for a banquet. 

Jon turned slowly. She could not be talking about? Was she seriously talking about Sansa? 

“So what say you, nephew? Shall I give my blessing to a Targaryen and Stark union?” Daenerys smirked as Jon looked on at her. He looked down to the inner yard of Winterfell. Sansa was staring up at him, back straight, and pride and Stark fierceness in her eyes. 

He gave a very small nod and Daenerys seemed to glide away. 

Hours later when Sansa appeared in his chambers to ask for a kiss from her betrothed, he asked her incredously about what she had been thinking. 

Her laugh was startling, “She can bear no children, Jon. Tyrion told me. I think Varys told him. Our children will be her heirs and when the eldest takes the throne, he or she, will release the North from the Southyron bonds. Then our second will take their place as King..or Queen in the North.” 

Jon met her eyes incredously. 

“You must remember, cousin, and soon to be husband-mine, I learned the game from those that were quite good at it,” Sansa said quietly. 

“They are all almost dead, only Cersei remains,” Jon reminded her. 

Sansa grinned up at him, “That is why they are quite good, dearest, but I...I am excellent.” 

Jon found he could not disagree.


	2. Within A Wolf’s Agreement, The Dragon Burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen was no fool. She came to Westeros to take back the Iron Throne from those that stole it and her goal was almost complete. 
> 
> She knew that her nephew's bride had played the game to her advantage, but Daenerys would never say it, but it was not to her own disadvantage. If anything, it was an equal payout for both sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a drabble set and should not be viewed as a "chaptered" story. It is simply glimpses in to what could have been.

Daenerys stood at the heart tree as her nephew took his northern bride. 

 

The remaining two Starks stood behind them in force and she swallowed hard at the feelings of loss and loneliness that burned inside her belly. 

 

Here was her nephew, the result of a disasterous union, with family still to his name that loved and respected him. 

 

Unlike her own family who consisted solely of her nephew...who she was almost positive hated her. The King in the North. A respected ruler in her own land of birth that was her birthright. 

 

A birthright that could be argued to belong to her nephew, but she would argue from one end to the other that his father had been removed from the line of succession. That small soft place inside of her that dreamt of red doors and lemon trees pressed against the hardened wall she had built to protect her innermost self. 

 

She felt like screaming with rage and she flinched when she heard Drogon actually roar from somewhere miles away where he had roosted. She heard Rhaegal answer from a much closer perch. 

 

She worked to calm herself so not to draw more attention to her dragons. 

 

She watched as Jon gently kissed his bride, the northern rose, whom Daenerys did not particularly enjoy naming even when thinking to herself. 

 

The bride whose children would one day rule the seven kingdoms, even if the child split them in two. Daenerys was not stupid or naive enough to know exactly what the red wolf had planned when she came to her with the idea of joining their houses. 

 

Even as fury burned at the girl who had learned the game at Cersei Lannister’s skirts, Daenerys could not help but admire her as well. She knew that the other woman would be loath to see it, but they were not so disimiluar in their rising above the pedastal people had placed them. 

 

And regardless of what happened when her rule ended, it would still be House Targaryen’s blood that ruled the entirety of Westeros below the wall. It was not what her ancestor’s had in mind when they conquered the entirety, but the bloodline remained intact. 

 

House Targaryen survived despite those that would have seen it burned to ash. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this little drabble.


End file.
